


Earth's Worth

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: The two had come back to Earth for a visit, but they had been informed at this time on the planet, Steven had to do a human thing called 'sleep'. So there they sat, under the moonlight, in an empty grassland area.Bellow shenanigans. Also they don't understand "human" things that also apply to them.





	Earth's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to I only saw them as sister before BOHAM but then BOHAM happened and I fell prey to this ship and it consumed me to my fucking CORE.

Blue was leaning back against a hill, Yellow snuggled in her arms. The two had come back to Earth for a visit, but they had been informed at this time on the planet, Steven had to do a human thing called 'sleep'. So there they sat, under the moonlight, in an empty grassland area. There was a warp pad in the nearby area if they had to return to their ships, which they had left landed near Steven's legs.  
  
Yellow shifted for a moment, nose almost buried in Blue's chest. Her eyes were half-lidded as she raised a hand to Blue's diamond, which gleamed as it sat about an inch away from Yellow's face. With no rhyme or reason to it, her fingers traced the borders of the Gem softly, so softly the touch was almost ghostly.  
  
But it was at this that Blue suddenly began to feel an unknown sensation. It wasn't unpleasant, but it shot like lightning bolts from the contact point to the rest of her body. Against her own will, a smile formed on her lips, then giggles bubbled up from them, the rumble of the noise made Yellow stop her movements.  
  
"Blue?"  
  
The yellow gem questioned,  for she did not know what had caused her fellow diamond's small outburst. Yet Blue was just as confused.  
  
"I... what you were just doing, it... I felt something strange... and my laughter, I didn't choose to do that! It just happened on its own!" The cool Diamond said, bringing her own hand to her Gem and mimicing what Yellow had done.  
  
To her surprise, the weird feeling didn't arise when she did it. Strange. Perhaps it was just an anomaly.  
  
But Yellow gave a questioning look, before she gently pushed Blue's hand away and repeated the action that had apparently caused the feeling. As soon as her fingers moved slowly and lightly around the borders of Blue's gem, the feeling immediately returned, bolting all across her body once more. Helpless giggles poured from her mouth as her frame shook with the laughter. This time, however, Yellow didn't stop, and the feeling simply continued. Looking at the Yellow gem, Blue saw curiosity and perhaps even playfulness in the Diamond's eyes. The blue gem continued to giggle helplessly, beginning to writhe and squirm as her eyes squeezed shut at the tortuous feeling wracking her entire being.  
  
"Sensitivity, perhaps?" Yellow finally said aloud, still testing her theory. "Yet it didn't seem to work when you did it yourself. So... only I can cause this." The gears in her head turned, then a sly smile found its way to her face. "Only I can make you laugh and squirm at my simplest touch."  
  
Blue didn't like the tone of Yellow's voice. It was mischievous, a tone she hadn't heard for eons, but there it was. She knew that this was going to keep up, but for now, she chose to let Yellow be playful for once.  
  
Said Gem stopped tracing the diamond on her chest, and the feeling faded. However, Yellow wasn't done. "Do you think that the sensitivity is confined just to this area or... elsewhere?"  
  
Blue didn't respond fast enough- soon, she felt Yellow's hands at her sides, fingers moving across the area. Despite her form having clothes there and not real skin, the feeling sparked from her sides, much stronger than before, and she lost it. Eyes squeezed shut, the Diamond threw her head back and laughed; her own hands trying to push away Yellow's but failing. She squirmed and tried to escape the attack, but this failed as well. Consumed by the immobilizing feeling, all she could do was laugh. And laugh she did.  
  
"Yehehehllow! Cut it ohohut!" She begged, hands pressing against her cheeks- which were flushing a deeper blue.  
  
She cracked one eye open as she struggled to form words, and saw a wide, playful grin set on her fellow Diamond's face as she danced her fingers along Blue's sides. It was clear someone was having fun. Upon this thought, Blue became mischievous as well. If this was affecting her, perhaps...?  
  
Without any warning to the other, Blue reached out a hand and did what had started this all- let her fingers trace lightly, torturously, around the borders of the yellow gem.  
  
Immediately, Yellow reeled backwards in shock, a hand clasped over her mouth. Blue, with giggles still escaping her lips, knew she had struck gold. She wasn't going to let this chance pass her by.  She tackled the yellow gem to the ground, one hand tracing her gem, the other dancing its fingers along what would be Yellow's belly.  
  
She felt the diamond under her beginning to shake and squirm, but no laughter. Yellow's eyes were tightly closed, along with a large grin slowly growing on her face. She was trying to fight it off. Blue was having none of it. She was greedy; she wanted to hear the other gem's wonderous laughter. She'd heard it a couple of times before, strong, loud, almost fierce.  
  
"Come on Yellow, you can't fight it forever~" Blue teased, and the gem below her flushed a darker shade of yellow.  
  
And then... a sound. But it wasn't the laughter Blue had heard before.  
  
The yellow gem's resistance crumbled, and out poured a softer, shy, giggly-laughter from her lips, some ending in soft whines as she clutched her sides and squirmed at Blue's touch. Blue was stunned; she had never heard this laughter from Yellow before, it was... hypnotizing to her. She couldn't comprehend how adorably cute the diamond trapped under her was currently being. Greed pounded in her chest; more. She wanted to hear more.  
  
"Bl-blehehehue! Stop! Ihihihts too much!"  
  
Blue did stop; not that she was really paying any attention to what Yellow had said. Just the image in front of her stunned her into immobility. She had Yellow at her mercy, blushing deeply, giggling with a wide smile, one eye open and staring at her- twinkling with mirth. Cute. So cute...  
  
Blue fell atop her, arms wrapping around her neck, burying her face into her shoulder as she felt her cheeks burning at the thought. Her mind had personally saved the image before her into her most important memories. Yet she was so flustered at the being she was hugging; the same Gem she knew to be emotionally cut off and fierce, so carefree and...happy.  
  
Yellow, having now recovered, wrapped her arms around Blue's back, confused as to what had changed, but said nothing. She couldn't deny that this felt... right.  
  
It was magical. Yellow's warmth engulfing her, arms gentle but steady. Protecting her. Her chest felt like it was about to burst, the surging emotion of love so strong. Blue couldn't take it.  
  
Lifting her head, she gazed at Yellow with a timid, small smile. A hand came to rest on Yellow's cheek, thumb stroking softly. Yellow flushed but leaned into the touch shamelessly. In this small action, Blue knew she was feeling the same thing. She watched as her eyes fluttered closed, nose brushing against the palm of her hand as the yellow gem nuzzled it.  
  
Adorable.  
  
Blue began to flush herself, before she leaned close to her yellow gem's calm face. Her diamond. Using her hand to push Yellow's face back to facing hers, she closed her eyes and closed the gap between them, other hand resting on her other cheek as the blue gem kissed her Yellow. Hers.  
  
To her delight, Yellow responded almost immediately, pressing back, one of her hands finding their way into Blue's long hair, the other resting on her back. Bliss.  
  
A glowing light pulled them apart- they were surprised to see their Gems glowing brightly. Looking at each other, they knew what it meant. But behind their loving stares was understanding- not ready. Not yet. It would get its time.  
  
The light from their gems slowly faded away, but a different light took their place. Looking to the side, they saw the sun peeking over the horizon. The sky lit up with vibrant colors, the rays of yellow blending with the deep bluish-black of space. A picture perfect moment.  
  
They lay there, in the grass, arms wrapped around each other in contentment, and they watched the sun rise for the first time.  
  
Perhaps this planet was worth all its trouble after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even @ me I ain't over BOHAM at all


End file.
